RWBY: Civil War Parody Trailer
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: Huntsman and Huntresses are seen more as vigilantes than heroes. As a law is passed to bring a system of government and accountability for these protectors, Blake Belladonna finds herself against her partner and some friends as she protests this law while trying to protect her former mentor, Adam Taurus.


**A/N: This is something that I thought of a few days after I saw the Captain America: Civil War trailer, and I've just now decided to do this.**

 **This is simply a parody of that trailer. Nothing will come of this.**

 **Just to be clear, while this is heavily based on the trailer, I took some liberties at some points to use different scenes and/or dialogue. I'll let you all see for yourself.**

 **Let's get this parody trailer rolling!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY…or Marvel. Feel I should say that since I'm parodying the trailer._

* * *

 **(Cue background music score used in the Captain America: Civil War trailer)**

 _Blake and Sun walk into a room towards a sulking Adam Taurus, who was slumped against a machine._

Blake: Adam

 _Adam looks up._

Blake: Do you remember me?

 _Adam looks up at her._

Adam: You joined our cause when you were a child.

 _Sun glances at Blake from the corner of his eyes._

Adam: You wore that bow all the time when you were with us.

 _Blake gives a small smile at the memories._

 _The screen blacks out._

Blake: You're a wanted man.

 _An explosion occurs at the CCT. Students and civilians are caught in the explosion. Those that weren't flee out of the building as Sun around at the chaos._

Adam: I don't do that anymore.

 _The screen blacks out and returns to Blake._

Blake: Well the people who think you did are coming right now.

 _Adam looks up surprised._

 _Vale policemen are shown approaching, then ascending the staircase. One readies his rifle._

 _The screen blacks out._

Blake: And they're not planning on taking you alive.

 _One policeman gives the signal._

 _Another shoots at the door with his shotgun._

 _Someone falls through a skylight with a rope._

 _Blake incapacitates an officer._

 _Adam flees to the roof and jumps off the edge towards an adjacent building._

 _The screen blacks out._

* * *

 **Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 _An airship flies over the sea._

Ironwood: Huntsmen and Huntresses

 _Ironwood walks with purpose._

Ironwood: While a great many people see them as heroes and protectors…

 _Blake is shown kicking a White Fang grunt away. She then stands on one knee and surveys the area._

 _The screen shows Beacon Academy and flashes to Weiss, Sun and Blake taking part in a meeting with Ironwood._

Ironwood: …there are some who prefer the word "vigilante".

 _Blake has a finger to her cheek, troubled by where this conversation is going, while Weiss frowns._

Ironwood: They've operated with unlimited power and _no_ supervision.

 _Adam is shown hiding in plain sight, but disappears as a truck passes by him._

Ironwood: That's something the kingdoms can no longer tolerate.

 _Ironwood slides what appears to be a charter across a desk._

 _Blake looks down, troubled and deep in thought._

Weiss: I know how much Adam means to you.

 _Adam is shown speeding through a tunnel on a motorcycle._

 _Blake stands at the bottom of some stairs, one hand on the rail, contemplating recent events._

Weiss: Stay out of this one... _please_.

 _Weiss is talking on her scroll to Blake._

Weiss: You'll only make this worse.

 _Blake, in disguise, looks around in sadness._

Blake: Are you saying you'll arrest me?

 _Many Vale special unit policeman are shown drawing their weapons surrounding someone. This someone turns out to be Blake, who sheathes her weapon._

Ironwood: There _will_ be consequences.

 _An elevator door is forced open by someone. This someone turns out to be Yang._

 _Blake looks on with a guarded expression._

Yang: Blake…

 _Yang approaches with a small smirk._

Yang: You seem a little defensive.

 _Blake still looks cautions._

Blake: Well, it's been a long day.

 _Atlas soldiers are shown carting away weapons as Blake and Sun look on._

Yang: If we can't accept limitations, we're no better than bad guys.

 _Adam looks across a line of weapons and finds his, Wilt and Blush, and reclaims it._

Blake: That's not the way I see it.

 _Blake rubs Adam's shoulder in reassurance as he looks to her._

 _Yang is shown talking to Blake._

Yang: Sometimes I want to punch you when you get all… _Blakey_.

 _Blake gives a small smirk and actually chuckles._

* * *

 **This May**

* * *

Sun: I just want to make sure we consider all out options.

 _Sun jumps out of a building and lands onto another in a roll, then runs across the others._

 _Blake is shown dodging gunfire and looking around frantically._

 _Sun and Blake, in disguise, converse._

Sun: Cause people shooting at you usually wind up shooting at me too.

 _Blake smiles._

 _Sun knocks out two Atlas soldiers with his weapon in pole form._

 _Weiss, her rapier at the ready, looks across at Blake._

Weiss: You know what's about to happen.

 _Blake crashes through a window and proceeds to knock out the Atlas soldiers within._

Weiss: Do you really want to fight your way out of this?

 _A standoff occurs between Yang and Ruby, and Blake, Adam, Nora, and Ren._

 _Yang and Ruby ready their weapons and give chase._

 _Adam is on the run._

 _Several shots from Yang and Ruby's weapons, as well as missiles from Atlas airships, are fired at a construction area._

Sun: What do we do?

 _Penny is shown to be combat ready._

Blake: We fight.

 _Blake, Adam, Sun, Nora and Ren charge across the battlefield._

 _Penny bats Adam against a crate with her swords._

 _Weiss sends several men flying with her Glyphs._

 _Blake is chasing after Penny, who is chasing after Blake, who is hopping across cars in a tunnel._

 _Blake is shown hanging off the edge of a helicopter with one hand, and Adam dangling from her other._

 _Weiss looks across at an explosion just ahead of her._

 _Adam knees Yang and grabs her by her neck in an attempt to snap her neck._

 _The screen blacks out._

Blake: I'm sorry, Yang.

 _Blake is shown running across the side of a room as explosions occur beside her. She escapes the brunt of it using her Semblance._

Blake: You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice.

 _Yang is shown glaring in the distance with crimson eyes as she holds Ruby, who is unconscious and is bleeding from a cut to the head and a slash cut across her torso._

 _Adam bites his lip in worry._

Blake: But he's my friend!

 _Yang glares at her with crimson eyes, but has a hurt look on her face as tears spill out of her eyes._

Yang: …So was I.

 _Blake looks up determined._

 _Adam and Blake fight Yang two-on-one. Yang holds her own, firing shotgun blasts from her gauntlets, but she is at a disadvantage and is forced to one knee. Adam and Blake continue their assault on Yang, the latter continually firing her gauntlets._

 _Blake raises her weapon for a final slash and swings it down on Yang._

 _The screen blacks out._

* * *

 **Roster Teeth's**

 **RWBY**

 **Civil War**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote…or in this case,** _ **I**_ **wrote.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, leave a fav and review on what you thought of it.**

 **And if anyone reading this is a reader of my other fics and is wondering when I'll update those…be patient, alright?**

 **I've had to deal with the issues of celebrating Christmas twice with both sides of my family, which include having to go with my mom to help with Christmas shopping and having to deal with many relatives. Not to mention the week before I had to deal with finals for the semester.**

 **Christmas can be exhausting sometimes...but overall, mine went well, and I hope all of yours were great as well.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say at the moment.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have some fics that** _ **need**_ **to be updated.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
